


I loved you first

by goldenfool (shadowkatja)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, First Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kinda love/hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool
Summary: Он верит, что однажды эта подростковая хуйня пройдёт. И что он научится побеждать для себя. Иначе ему просто больше не во что верить.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky





	I loved you first

Почти каждый человек в определенный момент заводит себе кумира, а то и влюбляется в придуманный образ. Такими были «Ангелы Юрия». Таким был и сам Плисецкий.

Логично было бы предположить, что он увидел Виктора на соревнованиях, вдохновился и начал заниматься сам, чтобы стать ближе. Но все было совсем не так. В фигурное катание Юру привела мама, когда тому исполнилось четыре года. И, естественно, никакой Никифоров в том возрасте его не интересовал. Тогда никто даже не подозревал, что из хрупкого болезненного мальчика может вырасти победитель. Он просто учился кататься: падал, вставал, и так по кругу. Но когда человек достигает определенного уровня в том, чем он занимается, ему приходится погружаться глубже: следить за соревнованиями, знакомиться с уже известными спортсменами и понимать, что на домашнем катке мир не заканчивается.

Когда Плисецкий впервые обратил внимание на мирового призера, ему было около десяти, и он уже был чертовски хорош для своего возраста. Юра слышал фамилию Никифорова и раньше — Яков часто приводил его в пример, но никогда не заострял на нем внимания: побеждает и побеждает. Юра тоже вырастет и победит. Но в тот раз что-то изменилось. Это был финал Гран-При в Квебеке, и Виктор там блистал как высочайшим уровнем техники, так и исполнительским мастерством. Последнее, в силу возраста, не сильно заинтересовало Плисецкого, но техничное исполнение и та легкость, с которой Никифоров проделывал даже самые сложные элементы, покорили мальчика, а Виктора возвели на высшую ступень пьедестала и в мире, и в Юриной голове.

Стать лучше. Стать таким, как Никифоров — было единственной целью в жизни десятилетнего Плисецкого. А окружающие только подливали масла в огонь, сравнивая несформировавшегося мальчишку с мировой звездой. Яков лишь устало вздыхал и начинал читать лекции о человеческой тупости, когда фигурист пытался делать четверные прыжки, пусть хорошие, но по возрасту не предназначенные. Юра чувствовал себя способным идти вперед, но вынужден был топтаться на месте, потому что «твое тело еще развивается». Это угнетало. Тем весомей была случайная встреча с Виктором. Тем важнее его похвала. И обещание, которое дало стимул двигаться вперед.

А дальше пружина только сжималась. Бесконечный круговорот тренировок. И Виктор. Виктор. Виктор. Его выступления. Его аккаунты в социальных сетях. Редкие встречи, заканчивающиеся небрежным кивком. Ревность, что кто-то был с ним рядом. И сжигающее желание стать ближе, стать нужным. Как брошенный ребенок, готовый на все, лишь бы его любили. Впрочем, он им и был, рано потерявший мать и нашедший утешение только в ненавязчивой заботе любимого деда и холодности идеально гладкого льда.

Это все напоминало болезнь. Ему бы ходить в школу, найти подружку и зажиматься с ней по углам, или чем там еще заняты подростки его возраста. Но нет. На его небосводе сияла единственная звезда, путеводная — Виктор Никифоров. И Юра был готов приложить все усилия, чтобы эта звезда оказалась рядом, чтобы исполнила свое обещание.

Только толку от этого обещания.

***

— Он забыл! Блядь, забыл! — ураган имени Плисецкого носился по номеру отеля, пытаясь сокрушить все на своем пути.

Пять лет. Пять гребаных лет он шёл к этому. У него было обещание и возможность стать ближе к своей мечте. А в итоге что? Кацуки и обида. Он никак не мог понять, как так вышло, что он оказался хуже японской свинки, что Виктор выбрал не его. Может, ему тоже стоило запереться в сортире и поплакать? Или откатать никифоровскую программу? Так он бы заплакал и откатал. И лучше бы откатал. Не исключено, что даже лучше самого Никифорова. Да он бы душу дьяволу продал, лишь бы этот мудак уже обратил на него внимание. Невыносимо. Он даже подрочить не мог на светлый никифоровский образ, все его розовые мечты оставались до смешного платоническими и сводились к тому, чтобы Виктор его поддержал. Как стал поддерживать Кацуки, да.

Чуть позже в голову пришла мысль, что заплакать бы, наверное, не вышло. Резервуаров с соленой водой в организме Плисецкого явно недоставало. Еще в детстве он поставил себе планку, четко решил, что может себе позволить, а что нет, и слезы туда не входили. Он считал их признаком слабости. Лучше огрызнуться, нахамить и задрать нос кверху, чем заплакать и позволить кому-то себя жалеть. Хотя Виктору он готов был это позволить, только бы тот был рядом. Виктору он бы позволил все. Если это та самая любовь, о которой столько говорят, то пусть она пойдет нахуй. Сил уже нет.

Подготовка к финалу больше была похожа на мясорубку: усиленные тренировки перемалывали все чувства, все эмоции — не оставалось ничего. И это напрягало. Плисецкий хотел гореть на льду. Он обещал себе, что это последний раз. Последняя попытка: всё или ничего.

Его начало трясти еще с момента выступления Кацуки. Чертов Кацудон был хорош. Можно даже сказать, очень хорош. Виктор проделал большую работу, и из рыдающего слабака получился уверенный в себе фигурист. Юра сощурился: отраженный от катка свет больно бил по глазам. Отабек отлично откатал свою программу, и Плисецкий искренне порадовался за друга, понимая при этом, что или Бек останется в призерах, или он сам возьмет медаль. Обидно.

Глубокий вдох.

Всё или ничего.

Плисецкий вышел на лед.

***

Золото далось нелегко. Золото никому не дается легко. Пот. Кровь в стертых ногах. И слезы. Те самые, которых так не хватало. Минутная слабость заставила Плисецкого нахмуриться и покраснеть.

Он стоит на пьедестале с каменным лицом, с таким же каменным лицом фотографируется и передергивается от необходимости обниматься с Кацуки. Юра не испытывает ненависти лично к Юри, он даже ему нравится в какой-то степени. Кто бы мог подумать, что пухлый Кацудон может быть таким талантливым и чертовски чувственным. Но когда на горизонте маячил Никифоров, мозги Юры отключались. А тут он даже не мелькает где-то на горизонте. Он стоит за бортиком. И машет рукой с кольцом. Кольцом, которое ему подарил япошка. И улыбается не Юре. Нет, он не ненавидел Кацуки, но будь у него возможность, переехал бы его коньками. Раз сто.

Когда журналисты останавливают Плисецкого, засыпая вопросами, он отмахивается и молча идет дальше. И лишь выкрик из толпы: «Юрий, кому вы посвящаете эту победу?» — заставляет его остановиться. Идея кажется до ужаса глупой, но ему уже все равно. Плисецкий отвечает: «Виктору Никифорову», и под молчание ошалевшей толпы уходит в раздевалку. У него есть несколько минут, пока эта новость не дойдет до всех. Ему даже интересно, кто первым прибежит откручивать ему голову: Яков или Виктор. Он бы поставил на Фельцмана.

Юра не угадал. Виктор заходит первым, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Лучшая защита — это нападение, так ведь? Плисецкий выпрямляется на скамейке, вскидывает голову и колючим взглядом снизу вверх сверлит Никифорова. Всё решится. Здесь и сейчас.

— Ну и чего ты тут забыл?   
— Спасаю тебя от Якова, потому что это скандал. Никакая золотая медаль не поможет. Что за цирк ты опять устроил?!

Юра закатывает глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что он думает о таком «спасении»:

А что не так-то?! Неужели я не могу посвятить свою победу человеку настолько благородному, что он бросил спорт ради Кацудона? Или человеку, который все-таки частично выполнил свое общение — короткую программу ты все же мне поставил. Или…

— Хватит! Это не шутки! А теперь давай начистоту. Или тебе сложно не прятаться за маской агрессивного мальчишки, которому на все плевать? Все, что ты назвал — ничего не значит. Я хочу знать, что побудило тебя так ответить, — Виктор его подначивает, Плисецкий чувствует это. Но поезд уже несется в пропасть, его не остановить.

— Я люблю тебя! — голос всё-таки предательски обрывается, и Юра опускает взгляд, пряча горящее лицо за волосами и проклиная свой слишком быстрый язык.

Виктор устало вздыхает, тихо подходит, присаживается перед ним на корточки и аккуратно отводит волосы от лица. Он прекрасно видит, как трясется Плисецкий почти в истерике. И совершенно не знает, что с этим делать. Не часто ему признаются в любви пятнадцатилетние мальчики. Пятнадцатилетние одаренные мальчики, которым нельзя ломать жизнь. Он смотрит ему в глаза.

— Юра, ну какая любовь? — Никифоров осторожно берет его за руку. — Что придумала твоя светлая голова? Никакая это не любовь.

— Да ты что, блять, конечно, тебе виднее, — зло выплевывает Юра. — Встречайте! Признанный мастер фигурного катания и любви — Виктор Никифоров! Аплодисменты!

— Перестань. Юра, ты как кот. Только кажется, что тебе нужна моя любовь, ласка или что там ты придумал, а что вот ты с этим делать будешь? — голос Виктора становится жестче. — Жить? Спать? Что?! В том-то и дело, что ничего. Ты же сам по себе всю жизнь с самого детства.

— А Кацуки, значит, нужна твоя любовь, да?! И твоя поддержка, и твое внимание и что там еще, — Плисецкий уже жалеет, что этот разговор вообще начался. Выворачиваться наизнанку слишком больно, особенно перед Виктором.

— Нужна, — даже от одного упоминания Юри лицо Никифорова становится светлее. — Он не такой, как ты.

— То есть я недостаточно для тебя хорош, так? — голос срывается, но уже наплевать.

Ты слишком хорош. Я ведь себя знаю. И тебя знаю, хоть ты и уверен в обратном. Я, может быть, добрый, славный, красивый или что ты там еще себе представляешь, но я эгоист. И если Юри гнется, как ивовая ветвь, то ты сломаешься. А я этого не хочу, — Виктор грустно улыбается.

Плисецкий резко подается вперед и прижимается губами к чужому рту. Это не поцелуй. Он точно знает, что это не поцелуй. Просто прикосновение, чтобы помнить. Глухо шепчет:

— Уходи.

— Но… — Виктору кажется, что ситуацию еще можно спасти, подобрать правильные слова, убедить, успокоить.

— Оставь меня в покое.

Бессмысленно. Никифоров молча поднимается и выходит, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Юра прислоняется спиной к стене. Вот и все. Вот и все. Ему кажется, что сейчас самое время пустить слезу или со всей дури пнуть шкафчики. Сделать хоть что-нибудь. Если бы у него были силы. Но сил нет, ни моральных, ни физических. Все, чего ему хочется, — завалиться в кровать дома. И лежать там, пока мир не рухнет. Увы. Два глубоких вдоха, и Юра выходит из раздевалки. Останавливается у бортика и сразу же натыкается взглядом на сладкую парочку.

Блядский Никифоров со своим Кацуки. Глаза в глаза, рука Виктора бережно скользит по ткани костюма, и он что-то шепчет, интимно придвинувшись к самому уху, а Юри улыбается восторженно и откровенно, как не улыбаются тренеру, как, черт возьми, не улыбаются никому, кроме тех, от кого сердце заходится. Слишком очевидно. Слишком счастливы, и плевать им на всех.

Плисецкий хотел золото, он получил золото. Только что толку, медаль осталась жалким утешением.

Посмотри на них. Почувствуй, как ненависть, словно голова дракона, поднимается глубоко в твоем существе. Отнять, сделать своим, требует огненное чудовище внутри, но тщетно же.   
Он верит, что однажды эта подростковая хуйня пройдёт. И что он научится побеждать для себя. Иначе ему просто больше не во что верить.

На плечо ложится чья-то рука. Юра оборачивается и кивает, кривя рот в невеселой усмешке. Другу ничего не надо объяснять. Отабек сжимает плечо, даруя обещание поддержки. И в том, что тот сдержит свое обещание, Плисецкий уверен.


End file.
